Dissonance
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: COMPLETE. Dissidia 012.   When their memories return, what will they regret?
1. Markings

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix after they've been thoroughly perturbed.

**A/N:** Kitsune13/Tam Lin snuck a _Dissidia 012_ bunny into the Hutch, and this is the result. This ficlet is pure wild speculation, based on trailers, still images, previews on sites like IGN as well as Japanese game-play footage (of Tifa fighting Cloud) posted on the 'net plus a large dose of wishful thinking. However, never let it be said that anything like common sense stops me whilst in pursuit of a bunny!

Cloud is being his snarky, arrogant, Original Game self, and some aspects of _Dissidia_'s apparent plot are being referenced. Also, for those not familiar with the franchise, the characters have had their memories wiped at the beginning, so they don't recognize each other.

**Warnings: **UST and WAFF.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Dissidia 012: Dissonance**

**Chapter One: Markings  
**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

"Sure you want to pick this fight?"

"It's my duty."

"It's your funeral," he shrugged. "Since it's your fists against my sword."

"I have to… because you're a soldier of Chaos," she murmured as she squared up, her sweetly determined expression hauntingly familiar.

Reaching up over his shoulder, he released his blade, not letting on that her choice of words was as unsettling as was her appearance._ 'Soldier'? That's not right - I'm a __warrior__ of Chaos. But… why does 'soldier' sound so familiar…?_

Then she charged, energy coiling around her fists.

His head rocking back from her first punch, he barely blocked her second, but the powerful impact of both staggered him and he dropped his blade. Dark hair scribing a fluid arc, she spun and lashed out with an armoured boot, catching him full in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground.

"_Dammit!_"

His skull bounced off the stony earth, dazing him for a split-second, and she was on him, straddling his waist, pinning his wrists to the ground. Baring his teeth, he bucked and twisted, attempting to throw her off so he could grab his sword and _end_ this, but she effortlessly restrained him, intently examining him with those vivid eyes that seemed so _damn_ familiar.

There was an ache in his chest that had _nothing_ to do with her devastating kick.

His gut knew he could take her down, but from the moment they confronted each other, his heart wasn't in it. It was something in her stance, the way she boldly faced him full on instead of angling her body to present him with the smallest possible target. It was in the way she lowered her chin and bit her lip while she assessed him, and in those beautiful eyes…. He told himself that it was her spectacular, highly distracting curves that put him at a disadvantage, even as they tugged on a corner of his mind. As he tried to catch his breath, glaring up at the woman whose slim thighs were currently bracketing his ribs, he couldn't even dredge up enough annoyance to make a snide comment about their suggestive position.

"_Why_ does it feel like I know you?" she murmured. The tail of her long hair tickled his elbow.

"Bet you say that to all the boys," he growled, trying to ignore the tiny voice in his mind insisting that he _knew_ what that silky length felt like running through his fingers. Stung, she flinched and ducked her head. Instead of taking advantage of the opening, a guilty lump rose in his throat and before he could decode his reaction, he blurted out, "S-sorry."

"I-It's okay. We're on opposite sides," she mumbled, her eyes downcast.

Disconcerted by a desire to comfort the young woman, he hardened his tone. "Whatever. Are you gonna get off me so we can continue, or what?"

Her grip on his wrists tightened, but it wasn't a preventative move; more like a pleading for understanding. "I don't want to fight you."

"Right. That explains the black eye you just gave me. Is that a 'hi, nice to meet ya' greeting from your world?" he sneered, attempting to distance himself. She didn't say anything, just gave him a pensive look; he sighed heavily. "Look, either finish the job or finish me off, okay? My back's getting sore – you're not exactly a dainty little thing, y'know."

"I'm really sorry about this." She bent down and planted a fleeting kiss on the rapidly purpling mark surrounding his eye before gracefully leaping away. Staring at the sky for a long moment, mesmerized by the subtle fragrance of her hair, he slowly sat up. He half-expected her to be crouched in a fighting stance, but instead, she was quietly watching him from a distance that wouldn't be safe once he had his sword. However, he'd lost his taste for the battle, if he'd ever truly had any; heaving himself to his feet, he carelessly asked, "Hey - what's your name?"

"Tifa," she shyly answered. "Tifa Lockhart."

_Tifa._ The name flowed smoothly over his tongue and curled around his heart; he felt oddly breathless. An overpowering impulse to wrap himself around her and defend her against all comers – _to hell with Chaos and Cosmos and the rest of them_ – surged up from somewhere deep inside and he barely stopped himself from acting on it. Instead, he retrieved his blade and leaned on it, more to disguise his shaking hands than anything else.

"I want to help you."

"You're gonna change sides?" he demanded, strangely not at all opposed to the idea, although definitely not keen on her being in close contact with some of the more aggressive members of Chaos' chosen.

"No… I believe in what my friends and I are fighting for." She bit her lip again, and he really, really wanted to soothe away that sign of worry. "You… you're my friend, too." Lifting her chin, she added, "I'll be there for you."

"Suit yourself." Twirling his sword before slapping it into place on his back, he made an effort at remaining detached by adding, "It's not my problem if you get hurt."

"Understood." Then she was in front of him, inside his zone, close enough that he could easily take her out with a well-placed punch… or stoop to kiss her. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and hopeful, her fingers lightly brushing the material of his sweater. "Tell me your name?"

Wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked, he answered, "Cloud Strife." He glimpsed the exact moment of recognition, when something clicked inside her head, because those beautiful eyes widened and she blinked rapidly. Then she breathed his name, all soft and throaty and yearning, like he was a lover being welcomed home after a long absence.

His arm moved without permission of his brain and he swept her against him. "You _do_ know me." It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyways. Pulling her closer, he dipped his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck and she trustingly tipped her head to give him better access. Breathing deeply of her warm skin-scent, aware of the familiar way she fitted against him – like his body remembered something that he didn't - he directed a frustrated curse at the veil obscuring his memories before he impulsively bit down on her tender flesh. He was already releasing her when she squeaked in pain and surprise.

"Wh-_what_?" Her hand covered the reddened spot as she backed up, hurt and confusion writ large on her face.

He smirked. "You left your mark on me," he said, gesturing at his blackened eye. "Now we're even." As he turned away, he continued, "Watch yourself, Tifa. You can't trust anyone." When she didn't reply, he risked a glance over his shoulder; crystalline droplets slid down her cheeks and sliced deeply into his heart. The voice inside him let out a shout and his body _moved_.

Gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs, he bent and pressed an apologetic kiss to the bite mark on her skin, aware of the tension in her frame. He should've backed away then, but both her vulnerable expression and her hand fisted into the front of his sweater prevented his escape. For a long moment, they gazed into each others' eyes, and then between one heartbeat and the next, his mouth fastened over hers. When her lips parted beneath his, for a brief, sweet moment their entire world narrowed to only two.

Memorizing her scent and the soft little noises she made, he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I have to go," he murmured huskily, bumping his nose against hers.

"I know," she whispered, her breath warm on his cheek.

Clasping her hand where it was still curled into his clothing, he kissed her bare fingertips before moving back several steps. "See ya."

Her eyes were very dark and glistening. "Take care, Cloud."

Striding away into the shadows, denying the voice inside him demanding that he stay, he spared a thought for how she could taste like _home_.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	2. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix after they've been thoroughly confused.

**A/N****: **Yet another completely unsubstantiated _Dissidia 012_ bunny. This ficlet is based on a single screenshot, wherein Cloud apparently thanks Tifa for 'helping me out back there'. The gameplay contains an 'Assist' function, whereby another character can be summoned to either attack on behalf of, or take hits for, the primary combatant.

The flashy outfit Tifa is wearing can apparently be acquired through pre-ordering the game from Amazon (according to Wikipedia); it's called 'The Enforcer' and based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork. Also, there is no indication that materia plays any role in the game.

Pinching a bit of dialogue from _Advent Children_.

Many thanks to Kitsune13/Tam Lin for her cheerful encouragement of these dang varmints!

**Warnings:**WTF,UST and WAFF.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Dissidia 012: Dissonance**

**Chapter Two: Awkward**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

"_Meteorain!_"

The female fighter gracefully somersaulted out of the way of the multiple black projectiles and shouted, "Would you just give up and _die_ already?"

Saving his already-short breath, the blond swordsman squared up to the gimlet-eyed woman sighting down her gunblade and rapidly sorted through his options. "_Cross-Slash!_" he roared, hoping the additional Wall Rush would stagger his opponent enough to give him a better opening.

Instead, she was unscathed, apparently immune to the secondary effect; she bared her teeth in what might have been a smile. "_Blitz!_"

He was knocked clear across the battlefield, colliding heavily with one boulder before slamming into another. Numbly listening to the measured tread of her boots as she approached, undoubtedly to administer the coup de grace, he attempted to shake off the effects of her attack but instead coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

"_Meteodrive!_"

Spitting another mouthful of coppery fluid, he squinted at the battling figures – and his aching jaw dropped.

"What the _hell_?" the pink-haired woman snarled, unintentionally echoing his exact thought as his rescuer raced back to crouch over top of him.

Energy wreathing her curvaceous figure, Tifa Lockhart called, "_Please_, Lightning! Don't make me fight you!"

From his perspective, it wasn't so much Tifa's protective stance as her outfit that was shocking; if he thought her clothing couldn't get any skimpier, he was proven very, very wrong. Her black skirt had been replaced by an equally short red one, and a single red suspender clipped to one hip looped up and over her opposite shoulder, drawing his attention to the skinny straps criss-crossing her bare back. Even her gloves, gauntlets and hair tie were now red, but he was momentarily distracted by the mottled smudges visible on her pale skin.

Propping her gunblade on her shoulder, the other woman demanded, "_Why_ are you protecting him?"

"He's my friend."

"Have you _lost_ it, Lockhart? He's one of Chaos' idiots!"

"I know... but he's also from my world."

He distantly admired the way Lightning controlled her reaction to this revelation. "You've recovered your memories?"

"No... not completely. Enough to recognize him, though."

Shaking her head, Lightning holstered her weapon. "Enough to skew your loyalties."

Tifa rose upright, lifting her chin, and incidentally gave him what would have been a terrific view up her skirt if his vision wasn't so blurred. "No. I know what I'm fighting for."

"Then it's entirely coincidental that you showed up to Assist him?"

Red boots fidgeted. "One minute I was talking to Vaan, and the next, I was here – dressed like this."

"_Tch_." Lightning stalked closer. "Similar attack names, an apparent Assist function…and a previous relationship. You're compromised, Lockhart."

"Maybe… but I don't think so."

Business-like dark boots with buckles over the instep arrived in his field of vision; when the toe of one prodded his shoulder, he considered 'accidentally' spewing a mouthful of blood over it. "You're risking everything for _him_?" Her scornful tone made it clear that she thought Tifa was out of her mind. "What's his name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Appropriate for a Chaos warrior." Her voice unexpectedly softened. "Do you want me to Cure you, Tifa?"

"Er, no, thanks… I'm fine. Really. It was worse yesterday."

A sceptical snort, and Lightning's no-nonsense demeanour returned. "You have half an hour with Chocobo-boy before I come looking for you – and I won't be happy if he's still here. Got that, Lockhart?"

"Yes, ma'am. Loud and clear."

"Today's your lucky day, Strife – but don't count on Lockhart's help to save your ass next time."

"_Wark_," he grunted; Lightning stalled in surprise before snickering and strode briskly away.

Tifa instantly dropped to her knees and dabbed at his mouth before sitting down with her back against the boulder. Gently cushioning his head and shoulders with her lap, she murmured, "I'm sorry that I wasn't of more help, Cloud." Soothing green-tinted energy washed over him, and with a sense of wonder, he realized that his internal injuries were repairing themselves – even his perforated lung patched itself and he inhaled freely before inspecting his guardian angel.

Tifa smiled down at him, but the first thing he noticed was the enormous bruise marring one cheek. Sitting up, he twisted around for a better look and was horrified by more violent discolouration on her throat, shoulders, torso and thighs. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"He didn't say," she replied, self-consciously brushing at an irregular blotch on her leg.

"What did he look like?"

"Silver hair… with a feathery-thing sticking up." Her hand gestured over her head, and he instantly identified her attacker.

"Kuja. Sadistic bastard."

"He seems to have a thing for Zidane."

"He has a thing for _himself._" Cloud's attention was caught by a green, jewel-like object embedded in the back of Tifa's glove. "What's that?"

"Uh... I don't know, exactly. It came with me; I call it a 'healing stone'." She pointed at his gauntlets. "You have them, too." Touching one of the blue orbs, she frowned. "They're different than mine."

Comparing the dissimilar colours, Cloud reached for her hand. "Is this how you fixed me?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you healed yourself?"

"It... doesn't seem to work that way."

"Show me how to use it," he commanded, prying loose one of the blue orbs in his gauntlet and shoving it into his pocket. Bemused, she obeyed, showing him how to equip the stone, and it came to life, coating his hand in green power.

"No problem for you," she commented, then let out a startled yip when he seated himself beside her and scooped her into his lap.

"Hold still." Starting with her legs, he slowly smoothed the energy over her skin, watching intently as the bruising disappeared. Tifa held very still while he gently caressed her bare stomach before moving to her arms. The faded mark caused by his teeth was still there, but he passed over it to erase the fresh damage to her throat. Stroking her face, he noted the exhaustion in her expression. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks." Plucking the stone out of his gauntlet, she tried scrambling out of his lap, but he pulled her back.

"Pinky said we had half an hour." When she blinked, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You need rest. I'll guard." She tucked in her chin, pulling away from his touch. "What?"

Covering his mark with her hand, she scowled. "No biting."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You wanna sleep, or not?" She nodded; after he stretched and retrieved his weapon, she allowed him to tuck her against his chest. When Cloud's hands remained in neutral areas, Tifa exhaled and snuggled into his shoulder, her eyelids drooping in spite of herself, until he growled, "Who's this Vaan?"

"Mm? Just a thief," she mumbled.

"So long as he doesn't steal anything of _mine_."

"Your sword weighs more than he does," she yawned.

"It's not the sword I'm worried about," he grumbled, cuddling her closer. Sighing in reply, she allowed herself to relax. His fingers began sifting through her hair, and she was asleep within a few moments.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

She woke up with a start at the sound of a low, mocking voice. "Why, Cloud – I'm _disappointed_. Fraternizing with the enemy?"

One arm tightened around her; she heard his sword scrape as he raised it in front of her like a shield. "Mind your own business."

"You _are_ my business, Cloud. Weakness will not be tolerated."

He snorted derisively. "You don't get it at all. She's not a weakness – she's my strength."

Tifa cautiously peered up at the newcomer from her safe haven under Cloud's chin; a silver eyebrow slowly arched as pale green eyes coolly raked her. "Really?" he drawled disdainfully, after a long pause and she fought the urge to cover herself. "Promptly disengage yourself from this charming, ah, _combatant_ and follow me to the Planet's Core."

"Not interested."

"Let me rephrase that – I _order_ you to accompany me."

Cloud's entire frame stiffened and his grip on Tifa became uncomfortable. "Who do you think you are?" he snarled. "A god?"

Cat's-slit eyes slid from the defiant man to the woman half-hidden behind the massive blade. "Shall we test this 'strength' is of yours?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Then I suggest that you obey without further insubordination." Smiling in a thoroughly unpleasant manner, the tall swordsman sauntered off, the tip of his over-long sword glinting in the hazy light.

Tifa waited until he was out of range before whispering, "Who's that?"

"Sephiroth, Chaos' asshole-in-chief. Thinks he can order me around."

She worried the hem of his gauntlet. "He scares me."

Cloud curled himself around her in a full-body hug. "I won't let him hurt you – I _promise_."

Returning his embrace, Tifa murmured, "Thank you... but I won't hold it against you if you can't. Your loyalties are supposed to be with Chaos."

"Supposedly," he agreed, then added, "If I believed in what I was fighting for, then it'd be easier. I don't, so I'd rather believe in something I can hold onto. Like you."

"Literally?" she huffed, wriggling a little to loosen his hold.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No... but I think we'd better split up. Lightning won't pull any punches... and her 'Army of One' attack is _brutal_."

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and Pinky and the Asshole will run into each other."

"Don't count on it." Tifa pushed at his arm until he reluctantly let her go; she stood, then turned to offer him a hand up.

He accepted, using his sword to lever himself upright, then caught her chin between thumb and forefinger. "Guess I'll be picking a ton of fights from now on."

Her eyes had already fluttered shut in anticipation, but now they popped wide open. "Wh-what? _Why_?"

"So I can see you more often." Then he kissed her, and it was long and hot and very, very sweet until she was clinging to his shoulders and making those needy little sounds that he adored. When they had to breathe, he mused, "D'you think we kissed like this back on our world?"

"I sure hope so," she whispered.

Stroking his thumb across her lips, he kissed her again, this time deeply and tenderly. "Gotta go."

"See you soon?" Tifa breathlessly asked, her cheeks a charming shade of pink.

"If you promise to show up in this outfit - _definitely_," Cloud smirked, playfully tugging on the single suspender.

She shot him a narrow look, then grinned mischievously. "Sure – Chocobo-boy."

"_Warrrk_." Sheathing his sword, he paused. "If you and me and Pinky all know what a Chocobo looks like – does that mean she's from our world, too?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that. Maybe?" Hand in hand, they strolled across the plateau. "Lightning went that way..."

Kissing her fingers before letting go, Cloud said, "Hey... thanks for helping me out back there."

Tifa bounced a little, clasping her hands behind her back. "You're welcome, but next time? Call for me _before_ you get really hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," he snorted, tipping her a salute. "If you're my Assist... I wonder who can call _me_ into battle?"

"He or she must be quite powerful if they haven't needed you yet," she suggested.

"Just so long as it ain't that creepy Cloud of Darkness... or Kuja, because I'll want to kick _his_ ass." He shrugged. "Guess I'll find out sooner or later." As she was turning away, he ordered, "Stay outta trouble."

"You, too." With a cheerful wave, Tifa jogged away; Cloud stayed long enough to admire her long legs before ambling in the direction of the Planet's Core, not in any tearing hurry to follow Sephiroth's summons.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	3. Oath

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix after they've been thoroughly embarrassed.

**A/N****: **The final, completely unsubstantiated _Dissidia 012_ bunny. This ficlet is based on some game-play footage found by Kitsune13/TamLin, showing Tifa and Aerith (in the Assist function) battling Sephiroth and Cloud, as well as another screen shot of a defiant Cloud challenging Sephiroth.

The first _Dissidia 012_ plot confirmations have been posted on Wikipedia as I type this, and I've pinched a few that happen to tie into this storyline. Thanks so much for reading!

**Warnings:**WTF,UST and WAFF.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Dissidia 012: Dissonance**

**Chapter Three: Oath**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

"Why don't you pick a fight that you can win on your own, asshole?" Cloud muttered resentfully, _not _happy at being yanked into yet another of Sephiroth's battles. "_Meteorai_... oh, _shit!_" At the very last moment, his brain registered exactly who Sephiroth's opponent was, and he barely managed to angle his sword so that the multiple black projectiles sped harmlessly wide of the dark-haired woman.

Tifa was too heavily engaged in battle – while incongruously dressed as a cowgirl – to either acknowledge or possibly notice his presence. Sephiroth suddenly sprouted a single black wing and flew at the young woman, his sword aiming straight at her heart. She blocked the blow, but was knocked head over heels by the impact; a moment later, a slim girl dressed in pink dashed forward and cast some kind of healing magic. Tifa somersaulted back onto her feet and squared her shoulders; her fists began to glow with an eerie blue-green light.

With a cruel smile, Sephiroth turned to Cloud and gestured. "Destroy her."

"You _bastard_! _Blade Beam_!"

Sephiroth snarled in surprise before going airborne to avoid the strike. "I'll deal with _you_ later." Gritting his teeth, Cloud raced to put himself between the swordsman and the onrushing girl as Sephiroth purred, "_Fervent Blow_."

Tifa's startled cry barely gave Cloud a split-second to brace himself as she plowed into him from behind, but he managed to raise his sword like a shield before the full power of Sephiroth's attack slammed into the flat of his blade. Slender arms wrapped around his waist and a slim body pressed firmly against his back as Tifa managed to brake their backwards skid. Firmly planting his boots, Cloud managed to repulse Sephiroth as he attempted to drive home the second part of his attack.

Sephiroth tossed his hair out of his eyes and roared, "_Why did you protect_ _her_?"

"Because I _felt_ like it!" Cloud thundered back.

"_You_... you're nothing but a _puppet_ – mine to command!"

"Shoulda picked a more docile Assist," Cloud sneered, aware of the way Tifa's fingers trembled as they gripped his belt.

Sephiroth's eyes flicked from Cloud's defiant glare to the girl sheltering behind him. "_She_ is the enemy."

"Not mine - don't push me, Sephiroth. I _will_ protect her."

"Very well. You leave me little choice." Turning his back on Cloud, Sephiroth stalked away, his long hair swishing very much like the tail of an agitated cat.

As Cloud lowered his sword, exhaling, Tifa hugged him from behind. "Thank you… but I think I've just caused you even more problems."

"No problem. I have big shoulders." As she loosened her embrace, he turned within the circle of her arms and smiled down at her with the gentleness he kept just for her. Hooking his fingertip under the cord securing her cowboy hat around her neck, he couldn't help commenting, "Interesting outfit choice."

"The boots are killing me," she confided, smiling, her arms remaining comfortably looped around him.

"Bet they'd hurt if you kicked someone."

"Maybe I'll take another shot at Sephiroth."

He made her gasp with the fierceness of his one-armed hug. "Don't even think about it – you're in greater danger than I am, because he'll use you to hurt me."

"But…."

"_Promise_ me you won't pick a fight with him, Tifa. I _mean_ it."

She suddenly went all soft and pliant in his grip, and her lips brushed against his throat. "I promise."

Despite the manifold attractions of holding a warm, affectionate girl in his arms, Cloud's mind was racing ahead. "Tifa… you have to rejoin your team. Pick one – Pinky, maybe, or that crazy Laguna – and stick with them until this is over."

She blinked up at him, puzzlement and hurt tinting her vivid eyes. "You want me to leave?"

"No," he replied, kissing her forehead. "If I had a choice, I'd keep you with me, but this way I'll know you're protected from Sephiroth while I try to end this."

"'End this'? What are you planning?"

"A strike at the heart of darkness."

"Chaos?" she gulped.

"Look at it this way – the faster this is over, the quicker we can return to our world… and be together."

"But going up against Chaos… alone…."

"I'll be fine," he assured, stroking her cheek. "I'm fighting for someone I cherish, which gives me more power than Chaos can ever imagine."

Tifa held him so tightly that he momentarily feared for his ability to breathe, but a moment later, she had pulled his mouth down to hers and stole his breath in a different way. "_Don't_ die," she whispered against his lips several long, intense moments later. "_Please _don't die. I couldn't bear it if I never saw you again."

"Not in the plan," he murmured, memorizing her taste, her scent and the way she felt in his arms. Tugging aside the collar of her vest, he examined the spot where he'd originally marked her; this time, so she couldn't mistake his intent, he moved slowly but with determination.

When he placed his mouth on her skin, Tifa arched her neck. "Go ahead."

Instead of biting, he sucked gently until a small red mark resulted. "You're mine," he growled, nibbling lightly along her collarbone. "This will remind both of us when we're back on our world."

"How do I get to mark you?" she asked wryly. "With another black eye?"

"You already have," Cloud said, pressing her hand to his heart. "Right here."

Tifa's kiss was full of need and promise. "Be careful."

"Always." Reluctantly disentangling himself, he held her away from him, but bent to kiss her again when a pout threatened. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered, but allowed him to step away even though her fingers knitted anxiously together.

"I'd rather you held yourself against me," he smirked, winking when she scowled. Jauntily twirling his sword, he snapped it onto the holder on his back. "We'll be back together before you know it."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix after they've been thoroughly traumatized.

**A/N:** The _Dissidia 012_ bunnies demanded one more shot at this universe, so who am I to argue? The fact that they took my chocolate supply hostage has nothing to do with it. Honest.

More bits and pieces swiped from spoilers and game play footage posted on the 'net. Since _012_ is the prequel to the original _Dissidia_ (now numbered '013'), Squeenix had to get rid of the new cast members.

Set a year or so post-DoC, so Cloud is definitely over being 'emo'.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, **citrus content**. Please respect the posted ratings.

Many thanks to Kitsune13/TamLin for her help wrangling these bunnies!

**Ф**** Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Dissidia 012: Dissonance**

**Chapter Four: Reunion**

**Ф**** Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

"Tifa!"

"_Tifa!_"

"Where the hell you _been_?"

"Welcome back!"

The dark-haired woman blinked slowly, first down at the two tackle-clinging children, then up at the scowling man and young girl standing on the stoop of the 7th Heaven. "I'm… home?" Wrapping her arms around Denzel and Marlene, Tifa let reality sink in. "I'm _home_."

"Where did you _go_?" Marlene demanded, while Denzel just held on tighter.

Instead of answering, Tifa asked her own question. "How long was I gone?"

"Almos' three weeks," Barret growled. "Near scared us half to effin' death when we foun' Fenrir in a ditch near the marshlands. Figured a frickin' Midgar Zolom had et ya."

"That long? Oh, my…." Cuddling the children again, she murmured, "I'm _so_ sorry that I worried you."

"Why the _hell_ didn't ya call? We was worried sick!"

"I couldn't – there wasn't any, er, connections between there and here."

"'There'?" Marlene asked, while Denzel kept his face buried in Tifa's shoulder, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he loosened his rib-cracking embrace.

Shelke pulled out a sleek PHS. "I'll tell Vincent to call off the search… and Elmyra that you've returned unharmed. She was terribly frightened when the two of you vanished into thin air."

Barret glanced up and down the narrow street. "Where's Spiky?"

"Cloud's not here?" Tifa couldn't keep the fear out of her tone.

"He wasn't wi' you?"

"He was, but then he went after… oh, _no_." All the colour drained out of Tifa's face, and she swayed a little; Denzel immediately steadied her.

Marlene instantly took charge, tugging both of them forward. "Come inside and we'll have tea. Bet you that Cloud is here before the kettle boils!"

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

But Cloud didn't arrive in time for tea.

Not that day, and not by the time the rest of their friends gathered at 7th Heaven to hear the story behind the couple's abrupt disappearance while on an afternoon ride to Kalm. The children hung on every word, thinking up new questions during every retelling; Tifa did her best to answer them, but it grew harder with each passing day to disguise the growing anxiety that stole the brightness from her smile and the rest from her nights.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Jus' like that fool to go up against the Big Bad all on his lonesome," Barret muttered, setting down his empty glass with a little more force than necessary. "Tryin' ta be the fuckin' hero."

"His motivation was to protect Tifa from further danger," Vincent pointed out. "That's very 'Cloud'."

"Even if he didn't remember her." Cid toyed with a cigarette, considered lighting it, then tucked temptation behind his ear. "Kinda shitty o' Cosmos an' Chaos to wipe their memories."

Vincent shrugged, swirling his wine. "I would do the same, if my goal was a gathering of warriors who would fight unencumbered by their pasts."

"Yeah, well… but Cloud _helping_ Sephiroth? That's gonna give our boy nightmares!"

Barret crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the tabletop. "I get th' feelin' that Tifa's not tellin' us the whole story."

Cid smirked. "Like who gave her that hickey?"

Barret's fiery glare could've ignited both Cid's cigarette _and_ his hair. "No, dumbshit – like how a dead woman showed up as her Assist."

"Tifa more than likely does not know," Vincent murmured. "She did say that they existed in a surreal landscape, so anything is possible."

The other two solemnly contemplated this idea in silence before Barret muttered, "Spiky better get his ass here, an' _soon_ – so's I can kick it to Wutai an' back for puttin' us through this."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

_**Another two weeks…**_

Barret sat in the dark, nursing a tumbler of pale amber liquid, waiting for a man that he was beginning to think would never return. Of course, he didn't say this out loud to anyone, least of all Marlene or Denzel, who were doing their best to prop up Tifa.

Tifa, who looked thinner and paler every day, no matter how much she wanly smiled and said she was fine.

Her voice didn't waver any more when she took calls for Strife Delivery Service, explaining calmly that the proprietor was away on business, and that she could make alternate arrangements for their parcel. Most were more than happy to take her up on the offer, and Yuffie was kept busy dashing around the Edge-Junon-Costa del Sol run, while Cid took care of more distant deliveries. Denzel and Marlene pitched in by using their bicycles to cover the surrounding sectors of Edge, but they didn't like to be too far away in case 'something happened'.

Except nothing ever did.

Contemplating the dregs, Barret sighed heavily. "Spiky, we're all waitin' fer ya," he mumbled. "I'm nearly done emptyin' Tifa's cask o' Mideel applejack, an' when it's gone, I ain't got no excuse to keep hangin' 'round." Rolling his shoulders, he continued, "We gotta move on – but you could help by givin' us a sign."

At that precise moment, the front door of the bar burst open and a wild-eyed man hurtled in; Barret's mouth dropped open as Cloud grabbed him by the collar. "_Tifa?_" the long-lost swordsman practically shouted in his face.

Stunned by Cloud's abrupt reappearance as well as the visceral fear in his normally stoic expression, Barret jerked his thumb over his shoulder and grunted, "Upstairs." Cloud had vaulted across the table and disappeared up the flight before he finished the second syllable. "Nice ta see ya, too," Barret grumbled good-naturedly, ambling over to the bar to pour himself a celebratory toast.

**Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф****Ф**

Cloud managed to _not_ take Tifa's bedroom door off its hinges, but only barely. He stopped his headlong rush by gripping the doorframe as he drank in the sight of the young woman. She was uneasily asleep, her sweet features bathed by the shielded light of a single lamp, the collar of his spare sweater framing her pale throat. After a moment's contemplation, he firmly closed the door before ruthlessly jamming it tight with his sword.

Crossing the room, he knelt beside the bed. "Thank you, Cosmos – _thank you_," he hoarsely whispered, even as he noted the shadows beneath Tifa's eyes and the bedding tangled around her legs. Closing his eyes against the searing memories of the goddess' fiery end, Cloud leaned in and pressed his mouth to Tifa's as he gathered her into his arms.

Her lips moved against his as she was roused from her restless dreaming. Cloud kept kissing her, watching through his lashes as hers first flickered and then slowly fluttered open. She blinked once – and then her eyes opened wide in surprise, her startled cry muted as he deepened the kiss. Tifa flung her arms around him, her fingertips digging into his back, returning the caress with almost painful desperation.

Without breaking either the kiss or their embrace, Cloud climbed onto the bed while Tifa tried to wrap herself around him. When tears trickled through his fingers as he cupped her face, he was startled to realize that they were as much his as hers. Burying his face in Tifa's hair, Cloud tried to regain control while she both laughed and cried, chanting his name over and over as her hands roamed his body. He finally pulled away, but only far enough to unzip her borrowed sleep attire. Pushing the knit aside with trembling fingers, he searched for his mark, only to find her skin unblemished.

Tifa tenderly caressed his damp cheek. "It's been a month," she whispered.

"A month…?" He abruptly collapsed on top of her, his breathing irregular.

"Cloud?" It was her turn to gather him close.

"She saved you, but I couldn't save her," he finally managed to rasp.

Tifa stilled before her fingers sifted soothingly through his hair. "What do you mean?"

"I went after Chaos, but…." A brief, rueful laugh. "He made Sephiroth look like a Touch Me." There was a long pause before he choked out, "I was dying, and I prayed to Cosmos. I asked her to protect you." As Tifa's arms tightened around him, he continued, "In exchange, she took me as one of her warriors and we went straight into the next round of the war. Not that I helped much… we lost."

"_That's_ why I arrived home before you," Tifa murmured. "A huge army of manikins surrounded us; just before the second wave attacked, I blacked out… and then I was standing in front of the 7th Heaven."

Cloud rolled to the side, pulling frantically at the blankets and then the sweater's zipper until she was bare to his panicked gaze. Curving his palm around the gentle rounding of her belly that he knew hadn't been there before their impromptu trip to Kalm to share their good news with Elmyra, he held his breath until Tifa said, "We're all right. I saw the doctor the same day I came back," as she laid her hand over his and squeezed. His relieved smile lit up his entire face, and then the expression turned crooked when she tugged on his clothing. "Come to bed."

Shedding his clothes and armour into a heap on the floor while she freed herself from the sweater, Cloud slid under the covers and into Tifa's arms. Shifting until they were thoroughly entwined, skin against skin and heart to heart, they simply held onto each other for a very long time.

"What if Kuja had _really_ hurt you?" he finally whispered around the lump in his throat. "Or the baby?"

"Don't even _think_ about that!" she commanded fiercely. "_Please_ don't – you'll drive yourself crazy if you start worrying about the 'might have beens'. What if I had killed you in that first fight, instead of just giving you a black eye?"

"And a couple of cracked ribs. I wasn't entirely right until you healed me after Lightning kicked my ass."

"See? You protected me from Sephiroth; we both made up for anything that might have happened. _Please_, Cloud – don't go there. I've tied myself up in enough knots for both of us in the last month."

"I'll try." He began running his fingers through her hair, noting its shorter length, as he finally began to relax. "I'd forgotten how much I liked your short skirts."

"_I'd_ forgotten how obnoxious you were."

"_Me?_"

"Yes, _you_… 'Chocobo-boy'."

"_Warrk_."

"What's that supposed to mean, anyways?"

"Don't you remember from when we bred that golden Chocobo?" he grinned. "Something along the lines of 'hey, babe, wanna make some chicks?'"

Tifa giggled. "I think we have _that_ covered." A moment later, she was flat on her back and staring up into bright blue eyes gone dark and smouldering.

"I didn't know why or what I was supposed to be fighting for," Cloud whispered. "I could only hope that Cosmos had made good on her end of the deal – but she died before I could find out."

"Then Chaos will be unleashed?" Tifa gasped.

"No. We defeated him – took all of us, but we did it." His lips brushed hers. "Then I came home to my dearest partner."

"Barret must've been really happy to see you," she deadpanned.

He snorted, then began kissing her with full intent. Tifa let him have his way, incredibly relieved that Cloud was home, in one piece, and with his self-confidence and sense of humour apparently intact. Taking full advantage, he concentrated on the sensitive places that made her breathing hitch and her back arch, slowly moving down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs.

She moaned and squirmed, curling her fingers into the bedding as he used his lips and tongue to wind her higher and higher until she had to clap her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry. Her body was still rippling with waves of pleasure when he slid inside, making her gasp and angle her hips up to meet him. Sighing deeply, Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud as he set a rapid pace, his breath hot on her skin.

He lost control very quickly, his groan muffled in her shoulder while he shuddered in her embrace. When he could breathe again, several long, tender kisses sealed their reunion before he turned off the light. Tifa snuggled against his chest, truly happy for the first time in weeks, until a stray thought disturbed her contentment. "D'you think we'll ever be called back for another round?" she asked apprehensively.

"One of the guys – Squall – said something about us doing another mission," Cloud replied, yawning.

"What did you say?"

His sleepy smirk was downright mischievous. "'Not interested' – unless you're wearing that hot red miniskirt, of course."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


End file.
